The invention relates to a rotary mode selection switch for an at least partially rotating and/or percussive combination electrical hand tool device, in particular a combination hammer.
According to DE 10031050, in combination hammers, some or all of the operating modes are selected using a manually rotatable operating mode switch:  less than  less than rotary drilling greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than percussion drilling greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than chiseling greater than  greater than ,  less than  less than position chisel greater than  greater than  and the driver or percussion mechanism is accordingly combined and mechanically switched. The combination of several switching couplings is made using a switch plate in the lubricated inside of the gearing and percussion assembly.
According to DE 4000822, a rotary operating mode switch with an eccentric pin is sealed to a lubricant between a gearing assembly filled with lubricant grease and the dry outside. All switch functions are done on the inside of the gearing and percussion mechanism assembly.
According to DE 19937767 several operating modes are associated with other electrical and mechanical special functions, which, via a switching linkage arranged between the gearing assembly and the external housing and which is displaceable by the operating mode switch using an eccentric pin, engages in the motor switch, and using a terminal magnet via a Hall sensor, acts upon the control electronics of the drive motor in the motor housing not containing lubricant, which, when in  less than  less than chisel greater than  greater than  operation, locks the motor switch and increases the motor speed. There is only one lubricated gearing and percussion mechanism assembly.
It is the object of the invention to provide an operating mode selection switch for an electrical combination handtool with several switchable couplings in at least two different lubricated lubricant-tight gearing and percussion mechanism assemblies, said switch having other special functions.
This object is achieved, essentially, by an electrical combination hand tool having a preferably rotary operating mode selection switch with other special functions that can be switched using a switching linkage arranged between one lubricated assembly with a coupling and the external housing, wherein at least one switchable coupling is present in each of at least two separate lubricant-tight assemblies, each of the assemblies can be displaced using an outwardly extending actuating means mounted lubricant-tight.
The couplings arranged in different assemblies, lubricated with oil and grease, can be combined and switched by the linkage for special functions arranged in the unlubricated intermediate space by virtue of the at least two outwardly extending, lubricant-tight mounted actuating means, both of which are displaceable using the operating mode selection switch or the linkage.
Advantageously, the actuating means is configured as a rotary, lubricant-tight actuating means mounted in an assembly housing, which can be easily seated using O-rings.
Advantageously, the rotary actuating means has an eccentrically arranged eccentric guide pin, which engages in an elongated opening of the linkage, whereby a movement of the linkage can be transformed into a rotation of the rotary actuating means.
Advantageously, a first lubricant-tight assembly is configured as gearing assembly lubricated with grease and a second lubricant-tight assembly is configured as an assembly lubricated with oil, whereby optimal protection against wear is achieved.
Advantageously, a motor switch mediated via the special functions can be mechanically locked via the linkage and/or the motor speed can be changed electronically, whereby the utility of the combination electrical hand tool is enhanced.